before he cheats revised
by Onyx.Eyes.55
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are dating, Gaara warns he's cheating but she doesn't believe him. Gaara&Sakura slight SasuSaku. also this is just a corrected version, I've made some changes and fixed some mistakes.


I wrote this story a few years ago and I decided to reread it and fix some mistakes.

'talking'

'_thoughts'_

'Inner'

Warning/disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I made Sasuke look like the bad guy here but I am a Sasuke fan. Also if you don't like it then you shouldn't be reading this and you should find something you do like!

Before He Cheats

Sakura had been dating Sasuke for a few months now, 6 months to be precise. She was a singer in a bar where they all went regularly. Sakura's friends didn't just include the Konoha twelve but also the Akatsuki and other teams she grew up with. Gaara had been one of her best friends since they were kids but he didn't agree with her dating Sasuke. So they had been avoiding each other for a while, because he kept telling her that Sasuke was cheating.

"Sakura, tell me again why you are working today?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke and I have been dating for 6 months today and I wanted to sing a song for us as a surprise. I know I don't have to work tonight but it seemed nice" Sakura felt this was the tenth time that day that she'd had to explain.

/ later that day /

"Sasuke, I'm going out with Ino and Hinata tonight, what are you going to do?" Sakura asked. She was hoping he would say he was going to Night fall (a/n I **totally didn't know what to call the bar so this is it, **even though I don't really like the name I'm trying to keep some originality from my past self here).

"I think I'm going to Night fall, what about you?" Sasuke asked.

"The girls and I are going to the movies" Sakura answered

_'I sure hope he actually believes me' sakura thought_

'_Of course he believes us, I mean this is just a small lie but after we sing he'll forgive us don't you think?' Inner Sakura said while waving her fists in the air_

'_yeah it probably will be alright after the song'_

/ that night /

"Okay girls can you please help me with my hair and clothes? We'll do it in the changing room behind the curtains, so that Sasuke doesn't see any of us" Sakura said.

"Here you have to put this top and skirt on, it looks totally cute on you" Ino said with an evil glint in her eyes which said: If you don't put this on then there will be hell to pay cause it took me 2 freaking hours to pick this out!

So Sakura put on her clothes without complaints and the girls started doing her hair and, because Ino insisted, make-up.

After at least forty minutes of pulling on her hair and clothes and even adding some make-up Sakura was ready to sing her song.

She stood behind the curtains and was looking trough the small slit. Sakura was searching for Sasuke and she was happy for exactly three seconds when she found him.

1st second…

She sees him sitting at the bar

2nd…

She sees him talking to a girl with a way too low cut top on

3rd second…

She sees them making out.

Her face fell and she ran back into the changing rooms were the girls still were talking where she burst into tears.

"Ano.. Sakura what happened" Hinata quietly asked. (a/n I made her into character this time)

"Sasuke _–sob-_ cheated on me _–sob-_ with some stupid whore _–sob-_ I shou _–sob-_ should have listened to Gaara" crying harder than before she fell to her knees with the girls hugging her.

_Mini-Flashback_

"_He's cheating on you, ya know" Gaara said while looking her in the eyes._

_Sakura was shocked, why would her best friend say something like this._

"_Gaara, what the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said with a vein appearing on her forehead._

"_Sasuke is cheating on you and I think you should know!" Gaara repeated_

"_Gaara you know I trust you but that's not true, he wouldn't do that to me" after Sakura said this she walked away and slammed the door close. _

"_But I love you" Gaara mumbled under his breath. _

_End mini-flashback_

"Listen up I have an idea" Tenten said.

"And it starts with this…"

/ half an hour later & Sasuke's pov /

Thank god Sakura went to the movies tonight. Ami is so much hotter than her, I've been casually dating her for at least 2 months and she even knows I've got a girlfriend. She just doesn't care. Sakura is nice and all but she's just too innocent.

Some guy walked onto the stage and started talking about the next performer. "And here comes Sakura Haruno" the announcer said.

Okay thanks for the –WAIT did he just say Sakura Haruno!?

"I was going to sing a song for my anniversary with a guy, but I changed my mind and now I'm singing it for all the girls who were cheated on by their boyfriends."

_Right now he's probably slow dancing__  
__With that bleach blonde tramp__  
__And she's probably getting thirsty__  
__Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink__  
__Cause she can't shoot whiskey__  
__Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing__  
__Her how to shoot a combo__  
__O but he don't know_

_She shot Sasuke a glare_

_that I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seats__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights__  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke__  
__Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky__  
__Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne__  
__O but he don't know_

_that I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seats__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights__  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl__  
__Cause the next time that he cheats__  
__Oh, you know it won't be on me__  
__No oh not on me_

_that I dug my key into the side__  
__Of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive__  
__Carved my name into his leather seats__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights__  
__Slashed a hole in all four tires__  
__Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_ooh.. maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_ooh.. before he cheats_

_oooooohhhhhh'_

"And Sasuke if you don't get it yet, we're over!" She said before walking off stage.

"SAKURA" I yelled, she turned around and gave me the finger.

I ran to her and pulled her arm so she turned back to me, but she raised her other hand in the air and slapped me.

I raised my fist and brought it down but it was caught by Gaara who had been looking at the whole scene since the beginning. He punched me in the face and in the gut while Sakura ran off.

/ Sakura's pov /

I heard knocking on the door and I opened the door to see Gaara standing in front of me.

I jumped at him and hugged the daylight out of him.

"Hey Saku, are you ok?" He asked with some worry in his voice.

"yeah as good as it can be after you broke up" she said while trying to smile at him "and because of him, I found out I liked another guy" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

"ooh, that's great" Gaara said while his heart shattered in one thousand pieces, again. There was no way now that she ever was going to like him.

He closed his eyes, but they shot open when he felt lips against his own. SAKURA was kissing him and here he was, standing still and freezing up like an idiot.

When she didn't feel him kissing her back, she started pulling back. Only for Gaara to grip her waist and pull her closer. "I love you" He said while dropping another kiss against her neck. "I love you too" Sakura muttered and she felt Gaara's smile grow.

They both burst out laughing when they suddenly heard Sasuke's yelling and curses. Seems he had found their work on his car and wasn't pleased with what they had done.

The end

- Before he cheats -

If you want to know what the girls did, just read the song or watch the clip of the song (by Carrie Underwood)

Hope you liked it, please review, if you do then thank you very much.

I hope I got all mistakes out this time, again if you find any please tell me.


End file.
